Lis Vergen
by ceceele-muffin
Summary: Vergen po wygranej bitwie z Henseltem, czyli Saskia i jej nowe fatałaszki, jeden koszmarny gorset, jeden niestabilny emocjonalnie Iorweth i jeden Jaskier- polityczna deska ratunku. Czyli całkiem urocza historyjka.


Zacznę w ten sposób; to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie zdarzyło mi się napisać na temat Wiedźmina. Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle nie piszę zbyt często, o jakiejkolwiek publikacji nie wspominając;p Mimo to, mam nadzieje że się spodoba. Ta drobna historyjka powstała w efekcie mojej frustracji związanej z małą ilością puszystych historyjek o Iorwethcie i Saski. Cóż, to opowiadanie wykute w ogniu tejże frustracji jest BARDZO, ale to BARDZO puszyste, słodziutkie i prawdopodobnie wybitnie mało Wiedźminowie. Cóż jednak począć, skoro już się urodziło absolutnym zwolennikiem różowych happy endów? Tylko zacisnąć zęby i pisać. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba:)

Ps. Na koniec wstępu, uprzedzam, posiadam dys-wszystko. Chyba powinniście wiedzieć, zanim traficie na pierwsze kwiatuszki radosnej ortografii, interpunkcji itp. itd. Zrobiłam, co mogłam, przyjaciółka zrobiła, co mogła. Ale coś mi mówi, że pewnie wszystkiego i tak nie wychwyciłyśmy. Przeciw takiemu żywiołowi potrzeba by armii polonistów.

* * *

><p>Unosił się na chmurze.<p>

Czuł jak jego kończyny powoli zatapiają się w miękkim puchu. Było ciepło i miękko... Jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem, zresztą, czy było jakieś „przedtem"? Nie pamiętał. Tylko tu i teraz...

Chociaż...

W tyle głowy leniwie zaświtało mu jakieś skojarzenie, o dziwo nieprzyjemne. Jego umysł w akcie samoobrony spróbował je stłumić, stłamsić. Byle tylko przedłużyć cudowny stan otępienia. Mimo to natrętne myśli zdołały się uformować, rozkwitając pod przymkniętymi powiekami serią niechcianych obrazów i doznań. Wspomnienie lekkich duszności, mokrej ściółki...Śpiew ptaków, w powietrzu słodkawy zapach żywicy, mchu i śmierci...Odgłos krwi dudniącej w uszach z każdym uderzeniem serca, miarowo uchodzącej z ciała szerokim, gorącym strumieniem...

Iorveth obudził się gwałtownie, spięty jak zwierzę w potrzasku, zadławiony własnym strachem. Gdzie jest? Szybka analiza przychodziła samodzielnie, ot kolejna reakcja na stres.

„_Dostałeś to w pakiecie z traumami, natręctwami i paranojami tak licznymi, że można by obdarować całe wojsko" _zadrwił wewnętrzny głosik.

Pomieszczenie zamknięte. Źle.

Sztylet w dłoni, lepiej.

Żadnej krwi.

Żadnej ściółki, lasu. Jedynie skopana, poskręcana pościel u stóp.

Znajdował się sam w swoich pokojach, w Vergen.

Po długiej chwili elf wypuścił powietrze, przejechał dłonią po oszpeconej twarzy usiłując zmusić mięśnie do rozluźnienia. Znowu koszmar. Znowu wspomnienia. _To wszystko przez te pieprzone kołdry_- pomyślał ponuro, obrzucając wrogim spojrzeniem posłanie. Przez nie za bardzo się rozluźnia. A gdy się rozluźnia, staje się bezbronny, obnażony. Bezsilny. Jak wtedy, kiedy ten sukinsyn Roche wyrżnął mu całe komando.

Co z tego, że znajduje się w prawdopodobnie jedynym mieście na świecie, gdzie nieludzie byli naprawdę równi ludziom...

_...W założeniu._

Gdzie nawet Scoia'tael były akceptowane.

_Teoretycznie_.

Że Vergen oferowało azyl dla nieludzi, który własnymi rękami i własną krwią pomagał stworzyć. Że trwał pokój, Henselt był pokonany, a Nilfgaard dopiero organizował wojska, chwilowo zbyt daleki by stanowić realne zagrożenie.

_Jesteś śmieszn... - Zamknij się._

Długie, elfie życie, spędzone na banicji na pewno nauczyły go jednego. Że nigdy nie jest się bezpiecznym. Nigdzie.

Elf wstał, przeciągną się i zerknął w stronę okna. Trzeba przyznać, że Saskia podarowała mu apartament z naprawdę pięknym widokiem. Teraz, gdy dachy górskiego miasta mieniły się rdzawo w świetle pierwszych promieni słońca, doceniał go jeszcze bardziej. Może i nie był to las, ale jak na razie chyba...potrzebował takiej odmiany. Las zaczął mu się kojarzyć zbyt mocno z ucieczką. _O ironio_, pomyślał kręcąc głową. Lis puszczy zmęczony lasem woli siedzieć w mieście- gnieździe _Dh'oine_ . Ubrał się w swój nowiutki "miejski" strój. Wolał co prawda swój poprzedni ubiór, ale Saskia nalegała na tą zmianę. Twierdziła, że mieszkańcy muszą przywyknąć do niego jako mieszkańca, a mundur Scoia'tael im w tym nie pomaga. Z resztą (chociaż nie przyznałby tego na głos) miło było założyć coś świeżego, co prawdopodobniej prano częściej niż raz na parę miesięcy. Tak więc ubrany, odświeżony wyszedł z swojej kwatery.

;

Cóż, Iorveth nie był jedyny, który na rzecz świetlanego, lepszego jutra Vergen musiał przywyknąć do zmiany wizerunku. W momencie, w którym lis puszczy zaciskał zęby przemierzając uliczki miasta, udając niewrażliwego na liczne spojrzenia, jeszcze jedne zęby zgrzytały boleśnie. I należały one do kobiety.

-Jeżeli zaraz nie przestaniecie, Asabelle, będę zmuszona uznać to za cholerną próbę zamordowania królowej. - Krępa krasnoludzka kobieta, pasująca do frywolnego imienia jak wół do karety, rzuciła Saskii spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Raczej niespecjalnie przejęła się groźbą.

-Wasza wysokość, gorset jest absolutnie niezbędny przy tej sukni. I mogę Waszą wysokość zapewnić- tryumfalnie szarpnęła za tasiemki wyduszając ze Smokobójczyni resztki powietrza- że nikt jeszcze od tego nie umarł.

-Nie byłabym tego taka pewna- Saskia pomasowała obolałe żebra -Może nie na początku, ale po długotrwałym podduszeniu, kto wie, niedotlenienie i tak dalej... Może dało by się go lepiej wykorzystać?- Saskia poweselała na tą myśl- Ot, choćby jako drobny sabotażyk? Zastosować przy kolczugach i podrzucić zaopatrzeniowcom wrogów jako najnowszy- UGH, ASABELLE!

Krasnoludka posłała władczyni niewinne spojrzenie.

-No już, już. Jaśnie Panująca raczy nie być taka delikatna. Niestety, te paskudne projekty z Redanii tak mają. Jak w ogóle można tak rozłożyć fiszbiny?!

Saskia westchnęła w duchu, boleśnie świadoma nieuchronności nadchodzącej fali złorzeczeń swojej naczelnej krawcowej. Jak widać rywalizacja rasowa wypływała nawet na takim polu, jak dobór głupiej sukni. Chociaż tutaj, może chodziło nie tylko o rasę, co jeszcze o zażartą walkę w świecie mody dworskiej. A zresztą, nie ważne. I tak było za późno na zmiany, decyzja w sprawie jej nowego wizerunku zapadła. I nadąsana Asabella będzie musiała jakoś to przeboleć. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją słowa krasnoludki.

-No, skończyliśmy. I co Wasza Miłość sądzi?

Saskia podeszła do potężnego lustra. Cóż, efekt męczarni ostatniej godziny okazał się...zaskakująco dobry. Suknia wyglądała naprawdę efektownie- ciężka, aksamitna, ściągnięta w pasie przemyślnie zaprojektowanym gorsetem, zachowywała przy swej powadze świeżość kreacji czarodziejek. Projektant jakimś cudem uniknął efektu nadętego namiotu, co było nie lada wyczynem, bacząc na ilości materiału, które poszły na ten jeden kostium. Saskia uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia. Tak, to był dobry wybór. Aksamit w odcieniu burgundy poprzecinany niezliczona ilością złotych tasiemek - to trochę przypominało jej poprzedni strój, strój wojowniczki o Vergen. A przy tym był na tyle bogaty i tak skrojony, że czynił jej postać szlachetniejszą.

Tak wyglądała _królowa_.

Asabella przyglądała jej się krytycznie od tyłu, nawet na moment nie przerywając swojej tyrady.

-...I na Melitele, kto to widział, żeby w takiej kreacji nie przewidzieć fortugału? No, ale i tak jest lepiej niż się spodziewałam. Niech Wasza Wysokość tak na mnie nie patrzy. Powiedziałam przecież, że jest ładnie.

Saskia pokręciła głową kryjąc uśmiech. Energiczna krasnoludka była prawdopodobnie jedyną krawcową na świecie, która mogła sobie pozwolić na równie bezceremonialne zachowanie w stosunku do swej królowej.

;

Sala spotkań była pomieszczeniem w zamierzeniu zdolnym pomieścić 300 ludzi. Obecnie znajdowało się w niej około dwudziestu osób ustawionych w drobnych grupkach, charakterystycznych dla spotkań politycznych. Jaskier czół się całkiem zadowolony z takiego układu. Mógł niepostrzeżenie czmychnąć spod ostrzału nieufnych spojrzeń i fałszywych uśmiechów, którymi raczyli się nawzajem zgromadzeni, by golnąć sobie z gąsiorka w jakimś zacienionym kącie. O ile kąt nie był już zajęty przez kogoś z świty ambasadorskiej. Również z gąsiorkiem.

Co też się dzieje z tą polityką.

Nagle rozmowy prowadzone półszeptem ucichły. Jaskier szybko otarł usta z alkoholu i podążył wzrokiem ku głównym drzwiom. W których teraz stała Saskia Smokobójczyni, pierwsza Królowa w Vergen. Władczyni powolnym krokiem podeszła do okrągłego stołu w centrum sali i zajęła swoje miejsce. Po chwili wahania w jej ślady poszli wszyscy obecni. Rozpoczęło się spotkanie.

Jaskier trzymał się z dala i sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że od Saskii trudno było odciągnąć wzrok. Westchnął cicho z żalem. Szkoda, raczej nie miał szans zaciągnąć ją do łóżka. A patrząc na to, jak wyglądała dzisiaj...część jego cholernie żałowała. Z drugiej strony, pewnie by nie śmiał. Szacując po wyrazach twarzy ambasadorów, można było wywnioskować, ze nie jeden dzielił jego przemyślenia. Jaskier zachichotał w duchu. No tak, większość z nich spodziewała się ujrzeć nieokrzesaną chłopkę. Może ułoży z tego balladę?

„ _Królowa zasiadła,_

_Ah biała jej płeć, różane policzki,_

_Czegóż więcej chcieć?_

_Czyż to efekt przypadku, czyż to celowo?_

_By ambasadorów na pokuszenie wieść?"_

A spotkanie trwało. I trwało.

I generalnie było nudne. Poeta umilał sobie czas wyobrażaniem, co by się stało gdyby postawić im na stole pijanego Yarpena Zigrina. Ten by powiedział tym nadętym bufonom co o nich myśli. Jednak w miarę upływu czasu coś innego skupiło jego uwagę.

Saskia od początku siedziała dumnie wyprostowana, mówiła głosem jasnym i czystym, śmiało patrząc w oczy. Jej postawa wyraźnie onieśmielała mniej doświadczonych rozmówców. Jednak od jakiejś półgodziny wyraźnie ucichła, a jej wzrok momentami stawał się nieobecny. Wnet nieoczekiwanie zabrała głos.

-Panowie, zarządzam przerwę. Wrócimy do poruszonych kwestii za chwilę, w międzyczasie odetchnijcie trochę. Mistrz Jaskier umili wam czas swą muzyką- Królowa skinęła na niego głową, po czym wstała, a wraz nią zerwali się wszyscy zebrani. Szybko zniknęła za drzwiami pozostawiając zdezorientowanych ambasadorów samych sobie. Jaskier czym prędzej uderzył w struny swej lutni, głowiąc się nad tym co też się dzieje z Smokobójczynią.

;

Iorveth siedział pod salą obrad. Znalazł sobie odpowiednio zacieniony kąt, w którym mógł czatować przez długi czas. Takie zachowanie weszło mu w krew. Nie potrafił zostawić Saskii samej, nie po tym co się stało z kielichem i trucizną. Gdyby wtedy nie było z nimi Wiedźmina...Vergen straciłoby swojego wielkiego wodza, Scoia'tael straciliby nadzieję. Wszystko by przepadło. Na pewno dla niego. Dlatego obiecał sobie być przy Saskii zawsze, by ją chronić od wszystkich trucizn i Filipp Eilheart tego świata. I kto wie, może nawet stać się Lisem Vergen.

_Poza tym, nie potrafiłbyś jej opuścić nawet gdybyś chciał._

Iorweth przymknął powieki. To też fakt.

Nagle przez drzwi sali obrad wpadła Samobóczyni we własnej osobie i zaczęła się rozglądać. Odnalazła go wzrokiem, osłupiałego.

-Saskia, czy coś...

-Chodź ze mną. Teraz.- Iorwetyh podążył za nią bez słowa, przerażony nie na żarty jej zduszonym głosem. Coś było nie tak.

Saskia znalazła jakąś pustą komnatę szarpnięciem zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Oparta o masywną szafę z trudem wciągnęła powietrze.

-Saskia, co się dzieje!?- Iorweth stał, zapominając o zachowaniu dystansu, ze strachem w oku. Kobieta była blada i zlana potem.- Trucizna? Saskia, powiedz coś! Co za sukinsyn...

-Żadna trucizna, tylko pieprzony_ gorset_!- Wychrypiała.

Iorveth patrzył na nią nic nie rozumiejąc. Saskia jęknęła i oparła głowę o ścianę przymykając boleśnie oczy - Iorweth, na miłość boską, suknia! Gorset! Poluźnij go bo się do cholery _uduszę!_ Sama nie dam rady.

Elf nareszcie zrozumiał, zaklął szpetnie i obrócił ją szarpnięciem, nie bacząc na bolesny jęk. Faktycznie, był gorset. Szybko wyszarpnął ukryty w rękawie sztylet.

-Tylko nie rozcinaj! Masz poluzować, muszę zaraz wrócić do sali. Suknia nie może być naruszona.- Zażądała kobieta nie otwierając oczu. Iorweth zaklął jeszcze raz i rozpoczął mocowanie z tasiemkami. Co nie było łatwe.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już sądził, że naprawdę Saskia zemdleje, skomplikowana konstrukcja, wyglądająca jak miniaturowa pajęczyna puściła. Smokobóczyni gwałtownie nabrała powietrza.

I osunęła się na kolana.

Iorweth przypadł do niej w mgnieniu oka, gotowy podtrzymać królową w razie upadku, ona jednak pozostała w pozycji klęczącej, dysząc ciężko, z oczami przymkniętymi.

Czekał zwięc przy niej bez słowa, nadal gotowy rzucić się na ratunek. Po chwili jednak widząc jak kolory wracają jej na policzki, pozwolił sobie na lekkie rozluźnienie. I wtedy po raz pierwszy uważniej przyjrzał się Saskii.

Nie widział wcześniej tej kreacji. Była oszałamiająca. _Saskia _w niej była oszałamiająca. Krój uwydatniał jej naturalne piękno, podkreślając smukłość figury i krągłości kształtów, czyniąc je _wybitnie_ kuszącymi...ale w jakiś taki dystyngowany sposób. Nie tak jak u tamtej szmaty, Eilheart, której ubiór, mimo że oficjalny, zawsze trącił burdelem. Tutaj wszystkie tasiemki, drapowania, zakładki, wszystko pasowało.

I taka oto była Saskia, kiedy siedziała przy nim, tak blisko, że mógłby ja objąć gdyby tylko wyciągnął rękę.. Kiedy włosy złotą kaskadą opadały jej na ramiona, kiedy mógł bez oporów obserwować jej długie, jedwabiste rzęsy, policzyć wszystkie drobniutkie piegi...I ten rumieniec od którego zasychało mu w gardle...I to jak pierś ukryta pod koronką falowała jej w rytm oddechu... Czuł, ze mógłby patrzeć na nią godzinami. Latami. Stuleciami. I nigdy nie miałby dość. Jak zahipnotyzowany uniósł dłoń i odgarnął jej z twarzy zbłąkany kosmyk.

Saskia otworzyła oczy pod jego dotykiem.

Iorweth szybkim ruchem zabrał dłoń i błyskawicznie się odsunął. Niemal poczuł jak w ciszy która nastała zawisło pytanie, którego od dawna się obawiał, a które teraz wydało się być nieuniknione jak ostrze szafotu. Niemal słyszał jak opada z hukiem, rozcinając ich prostą relację.

Ale żadne pytanie nie padło, ciszę przerwał zaś szelest sukni, gdy Saskia powoli zaczęła się podnosić. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę by jej pomóc. Ku jego najwyższemu zdziwieniu przyjęła ją bez słowa.

Królowa jak gdyby nigdy nic strzepnęła suknię i zerknęła w lustro stojące nieopodal.

-No, jakoś to jeszcze wygląda. -Obróciła się powoli, żeby oszacować straty w wiązaniu gorsetu. Widok najwyraźniej nie zmartwił jej specjalnie, bo uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym jej spojrzenie spoczęło na skrajnie zmieszanego Iorwethcie, który oczywiście owo skrajne zmieszanie skrywał pod pokerowym wyrazem twarzy.

-Iorweth...Chyba będę cię musiała prosić żebyś mi to jeszcze zasznurował.- Spojrzał na nią lekko unosząc brwi, więc szybko dodała- Ale tym razem lżej. Chcę dożyć do końca tego spotkania. Naprawdę nie mogę przyjść z rozsznurowanym gorsetem, to by wyglądało…- lekko przymrużyła oczy-..._nieprofesjonalnie_.

Oh.

Jeżeli TO miało sprawić że będzie mniej zmieszany, to nie wyszło.

Ale Saskia miała racje, nie mogła wrócić na spotkanie w takim stanie. I sama nie dałaby rady poprawić ubioru, wiązanie znajdowało się zbyt wysoko na plecach. Zgodził się więc niechętnie.

-Dobrze, ale uprzedzam, nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak wiązać… to coś.

Niezdarnie uchwycił paseczki w dłonie, starając się nie patrzeć na wyeksponowany, smukły kark kobiety, która zebrała włosy na bok.

Nigdy nie zrozumie damskiej mody.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok, nadal mocując się z wiązaniem zobaczył w lustrze, ze Saskia leciutko się uśmiecha.

-Iorweth?

-Tak, Wasza wysokość?

Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

- Daruj sobie zwroty grzecznościowe, gdy jesteśmy sami. Na pewno nie musisz ich używać. Nie po tym co razem przeszliśmy.

Milczeli przez chwilę po czym Saskia znowu się odezwała.

-Iorweth?

-Saskia?-Uśmiech się poszerzył.

-Nie musisz być przy mnie cały czas. -Palce przy jej plecach minimalnie zesztywniały, ciągnęła jednak niezrażona.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo to doceniam. Chodzi o to, że nie chcę abyś czuł się uwiązany. Jesteś wolnym Aen Seidhe. I prawdopodobnie doskonale o tym wiesz, ale chcę to powiedzieć na głos; jeżeli chcesz ruszyć w dalszy bój, nie zatrzymuję cię. Chciałabym, żebyś myślał o Vergen, jako o swoim domostwie. Wiedz, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby nim było. Żebyś zawsze miał dokąd wracać.

Iorweth milczał. Nie musiał nic mówić, oboje wiedzieli w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje. Że w tym momencie Vergen nie jest jego domem. Nawet gdyby tak o nim myślał, ludzie którzy tutaj mieszkali mieli go za bandytę. Nic dziwnego, prawdopodobnie co drugiemu z nich zabił jakiegoś krewnego, czy spalił rodzinną wioskę. Tak, mieszkańcy straszyli jego imieniem dzieci, nawet teraz, gdy teoretycznie powinien być ich bohaterem. I miną pokolenia, zanim zapomną. Teraz mógł tu mieszkać dzięki swoim zasługom w bitwie z Henseltem. Tylko dzięki temu wątłemu poczuciu zobowiązania Vergenczycy tolerowali jego obecność. Gdyby teraz wyruszył walczyć dalej, istniałaby nikłe szanse, by na powrót go przyjęli. I Saskia NIC nie mogłaby z tym zrobić. Oboje o tym wiedzieli.

Ni niemniej...Ta deklaracja nadal była miłym gestem.

Jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Mimo że dawno skończył wiązać jej gorset, żadne z nich nie zmieniło pozycji. Stali blisko, niemalże dotykał piersią jej pleców. Przemówiła ciszej, melancholijnie.

-Jednak gdybyś zdecydował się pozostać... Może udałoby się... Nie musisz podejmować decyzji teraz...

Saskia nabrała głębszego wdechu i obróciła się twarzą do niego. Tak aby móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

-Po prostu wiedz, że będę rada mając cię u swego boku, Iorwethcie, Lisie Puszczy. Zawsze.

Po czym stanęła na palcach i delikatnie przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego ust. Pocałunek był ledwie muśnięciem, ale wystarczył by dla elfa upadły i powstały cywilizacje. Kobieta delikatnie wygładziła przód jego koszuli i przez moment walczył ze sobą aby jej nie objąć. Lecz gdy ponownie na niego spojrzała, była już królową Vergen, Smokobójczynią. Saskia zniknęła, a jej miejsce zajęła głowa Wolnego Państwa, wyprostowana i dumna, która z całą pewnością nie całuje mężczyzn jako pierwsza.

-Muszę wrócić do ambasadorów. I tak zostawiłam ich samych na skandalicznie długi czas. Chwała bogom, że jestem królową. - Dodała jeszcze z rozbawieniem. Zanim tren burgundowej sukni zniknął za progiem usłyszał jeszcze „Dziękuję za pomoc, Iorweth".

Po czym elf został sam, w pustej komnacie, bogatszy o kolejne rozterki, wątpliwości, a także nadzieję tak zuchwałą i szaloną, że ledwie śmiał sobie na nią pozwalać. Czuł jak kąciki ust mu drgają więc przed opuszczeniem komnaty upewnił się, aby przybrać swój zwyczajny, idealnie wyprany z emocji wyraz twarzy. Jednak sprężystego kroku jakoś już nie potrafił okiełznać.

„_Masz absolutnie przesrane" _westchnęła jego podświadomość.

* * *

><p>No i the end. Przyznam, że bardzo długo wahała się czy wstawiać ten pocałunek, czy nie. Ale jestem sobą, wiec pominięcie tego drobiazgu stanowiłoby prawdopodobnie gwałt na własnej naturze. W efekcie stanęło na cmoknięciu. Niech się Iorweth cieszy.<p> 


End file.
